


Кто-то ищет тебя

by Immernot



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandelionwine25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionwine25/gifts).



Исходники: фон by Kjpargeter / Freepik, цитата ["Кто-то ищет тебя среди дождя"/Someone's looking for you among the rain](https://www.facebook.com/Pushkin.Institute/posts/626064487426813) из песни Олева и Дунаевского "Непогода", Джеймс - капс из сериала.


End file.
